Delphi: Under Wraps
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Cast out by the Japanese Medical Board and labeled the 'Devil Doctor', Nozomi Weaver is given a second chance in America, unfortunately, it's with humanity's worst enemy of the century.
1. Welcome to Delphi

Me: On my sister's crappy old laptop… ugh, I hate it but it gives me my own space.

GS: Oh, is this a new story?

Me: Yeah, specifically for Trauma Center again.

GS: What happened to Natural Disasters and Deadly Alliance?

Me: Eh, other computer until my sister finishes with her senior project. (_sighs_)

GS: Ouch…

Me: Anyway, down to business!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus does. I own the other Delphi people I make up and the plot. Hehe…

oOoOoOo

Delphi: Under Wraps

Welcome to the Organization

oOoOoOo

Long, platinum hair was the first thing that attracted unwanted attention. The second was her hypnotizing silver eyes. If you asked any man however, the one before either would be her voluptuous shape, cloaked by a tight, bandage-wrap, sleeveless halter top and her shapely legs hidden by a black, knee-high skirt. Drooling boys and jealous girls watched the new surgeon step into the airport, silver heels clicking against the tiles, her sharp eyes gazing around leisurely, looking for the doctor coming to pick her up from the airport. Unfortunately, the poor male doctor was part of the gawking group. She tilted her head with a small sigh, her large, circular earrings softly tapping against her neck.

Her hands pulled the white lab coat resting on her shoulders forward to hide the show. Everyone seemed to snap awake, confused as to why the silver-haired woman looked extremely irritated at them, especially the small male doctor standing before her now.

"Ms. Nozomi Weaver correct?" he asked, nervous under her glaring eye.

Her pink lips curled into a smirk, "Yes, that's me."

"Ah, welcome to St. Francis Bay!" he chirped, smiling proudly, "I'm Todd Kelso, one of the doctors over at St. Francis Hospital. I'm here to---"

"Take me to the hospital, explain the surroundings and basically get me settled into a new setting, correct?" Nozomi summed up the entire plan, placing her hand on her hip.

Todd's jaw dropped in amazement and he nodded quickly, "H-How did you know?"

"Eh, lucky guess… or you shouldn't drop your papers…" she replied, holding a small paper out to the younger doctor. He turned scarlet and took the paper out of her hands, stuffing it in his pocket quickly.

"A-Ah… anyway…" he started to stutter, leading her out of the airport and into the new city. Nozomi tuned Todd out as she looked around, having to admire the tall buildings and layout. There were trees appearing on every corner, parks as far as she could see here, then again, they appeared to be in a more rural area. She turned back to the young doctor, her blood running cold when he said, "I hope you enjoy this exchange program, we don't get many you know."

"Right… exchange program…" she muttered, glancing to the side as they continued to walk. Nozomi took a double take, pausing while Todd walked ahead.

Round, black sunglasses caught the glare of the high sun cutting through the leaves, the owner completely unaware. His slick, dirty blonde hair stood in contrast with his pale skin as he sat in the shade. He wore a clean black coat with orange linings and matching black slacks, the hem resting on his polished leather shoes which were still against the pavement. She watched as he slowly raised a hand and removed the shades, revealing his steely blue eyes which pierced her silver ones immediately.

"Dr. Weaver?"

"Huh?" she turned her head away to look at Todd who was standing right next to her, confused. Nozomi looked back up quickly, finding the mysterious man gone. She shook her head, facing Todd again, "I thought I saw a man sitting there…"

"Hm? The park bench?" the young doctor looked and shook his head, "Nobodies there… maybe the flight is starting to get to you."

"The flight? Maybe…" she trailed.

He shook his head, "The tour can continue tomorrow. I'll take you to apartment so you can get some sleep."

"Sleep…" she repeated, "Right…"

oOoOoOo

Ring, ring…. Ring, ring…

The incessant chirping of her cell phone awakened Nozomi from her nap on the small couch. She reached for the small side table, her fingers feeling the buzzing annoyance and picking it up. Her thumb flipped it open and she brought it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Good evening Dr. Weaver… Did you enjoy your nap?"_

Her silver eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly when she realized who it was.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"_We are summoning you. The directions and your uniform are in your closet. Good night…"_

"…" Nozomi stared at the cell phone long and hard before she sighed, flipping it shut, thinking, _'Bossy little urchin…' _She stood up, leaving her lab coat on the couch arm and disappeared into one of the halls, stepping into her actual room in mere seconds. She stopped before the closet and slid it open. On a hanger was a clean pressed, black dress and lab coat with orange trim. Her mind briefly flashed to the man sitting on the park bench, his steely blue eyes catching her off guard.

As she stripped and dressed in the new outfit, she began to feel very uncomfortable. The supplied long, black nylon stockings outlined her calves. Her new dress was form fitting and ended halfway down her thighs. It didn't help that it refused to close, exposing her fully developed chest and the black beaded necklaces that rested against her skin. At least the black lab coat and pumps felt almost the same as her normal ones. God, she was going to strangle the one who gave her this uniform.

Nozomi sighed, folding her other clothes and setting them aside before departing. The cool, night air nipped at her exposed flesh as she locked the apartment door and took the paper out of her pocket. She was to meet them at the park she had been by earlier, that was simple enough. Bonus, it wasn't that far either, she could just walk.

Unfortunately, by the time she was a few blocks away, the wolf whistles of the late night goers was growing a tad annoying. "Hey baby…" a man cooed, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Where you off to in such a hurry? How about we go party?" Ugh, he reeked of alcohol. With great disgust, she removed his hand and continued walking. He grabbed her arm, "Hey! I asked you a question!"

"Is he bothering you?"

Both she and the man looked up quickly. Standing before them was the blue-eyed male from that morning, removing his shades, folding them shut and setting them neatly in his chest pocket. His eyes were glaring at the drunkard who jumped, releasing Nozomi, "Damn man…"

"I suggest you return to your earlier activities and leave my assistant alone or I will have to take extreme measures…" he said, his eyes still locked on the drunkard.

In a flash, the drunken man fled, leaving Nozomi with the mysterious man. She stood, facing him, staring him directly in the eyes, "You didn't need to do that. He was about to end up a bloody mass in the gutter."

"That wouldn't be any good to us," he replied, "That man is one of our subjects. You kill him now, the research is failed and we'll need a new subject, Ms. Devil Doctor."

At the sound of her infamous title, she glared daggers at the man, but he just smirked, unfazed, "I suggest we leave now… you seem to attract unwanted attention."

"Unwanted? It's your fault for this ridiculous…" she hissed, but he wasn't paying attention as he stepped towards a parked car she didn't notice. It wasn't anything she had seen before, but it definitely looked built for speed. _'What have I gotten into?_' she wondered as he opened the passenger door for her. She stepped into the car and he glanced around, finding all the wolf callers gone. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, getting in and starting the engine. They were gone in a second.

"My name is Michael Weaver. I am the head of the Research and Development currently and you are to assist me," he explained. Nozomi looked at him, surprised as he continued, "Yes, your alias is my last name. Part of your job will be keeping the subjects alive… the rest of it will be watching the GUILT's effects on their body."

"GUILT? You mean…!?" she gasped, but he chuckled darkly, "You should've been aware of what you were getting into Ms. Kimishima. May I be the first to say… Welcome to Delphi."

Nozomi eyes widened in shock.

Delphi, the top terrorist syndicate this day and age, responsible for creating the deadliest man-made virus, and now, she was one of them.

oOoOoOo

Me: Well, that's done.

GS: Hm… seems to have a dark undertone.

Me: Might turn out that way… especially when it reaches like, Mission Z-3. Did you notice what the hell he says? Dear God…

GS: (_laughs_)

Me: (_shrugs_) Oh well, he couldn't have missed her chest anyway.

Nozomi: Hey!

Me: …

REVIEW!


	2. First Job

Me: Time for the next chapter already.

GS: Hehe… Delphi. That's kind of a funny name.

Me: … Haha… it is, isn't it?

GS and Me: (_laughing slightly_)

Me: Enough about that. Looks like Naomi got in over her head.

GS: You think? She joined a cult-like organization bent on destroying man kind.

Me: …. Yeah… oh well, DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus does. I own Michael's (or Hans) name because… well, they were too lazy to give him one. Gah…

oOoOoOo

Delphi: Under Wraps

First Job

oOoOoOo

It was a dark and dreary place Michael had brought her to, illuminated a faint orange by small lights. Nozomi saw the outlines of other Delphi members, all of which, stopped working and looked back with leering deadpan eyes. "Keep moving…" Michael hissed. She shot a glare at his back, but kept walking, staying a few feet behind him. It was either follow him, who she just recently met, or fall prey to those other members. They disappeared into a door, entering a room that appeared an OR and lab combined. She felt her stomach flip when she realized there was already a victim resting on the operating table, their skin bleach white and eyes practically sealed shut.

"Come here 'doctor'…" he ordered, standing by a counter. A few familiar vials resided on the counter along with a syringe, scalpel, forceps, and the works for operating. Michael was writing something down quickly, not even looking up as she stopped before him. He set the pen down and looked up at her. She was amazed he was actually looking at her face, not her chest, as he spoke, "There are a few rules for you that you must follow."

Nozomi nodded slowly, feeling her skin crawl slightly. Michael walked over to the man lying on the table, "As I said earlier, your job is to operate on our subjects. We're looking just for the effects of the GUILT on the body, not the effects of GUILT working with another disease."

"So, I have to operate and get rid of anything other than GUILT?" she asked.

Michael nodded, "Yes… now, the other rules… You're not allowed to leave until the job is done. Trying to escape means you'll be the next one on this table. Next, you do not mention anything outside this building. That will result in either disciplinary actions or being a subject as well… Also, do not attempt to destroy any of the GUILT. I will only warn you once when you cross the boundary. The second time will be severe disciplinary actions or facing our Leader. Is that clear?"

"… Yes," she sighed, clenching her fists.

He smirked, "Good… now, today we'll be observing our newest creation. It's located in this subject's liver. You will rid of anything that interferes with its progress and follow any orders I give you, got it?"

"…Right…" Nozomi replied quietly, picking up the supply tray off the counter and bringing them over to the operating table. She moved back to the small sink in the room, washed her hands and slipped the gloves on before returning to the man's side, "Let's… get started."

The monitors beeped, signaling the man's life, the slow rhythm of the heartbeat and vitals, which were in the low 60s. She proceeded as if it was a regular operation, ignoring Michael who stood right next to her. She applied the antibiotic gel and switched to the scalpel, making a quick incision to the patient's upper abdomen. The blood that stained her gloves was an unhealthy shade of crimson, almost a dark brown or straight black.

"It's working perfectly…" Michael whispered.

Nozomi shuddered, horrified as she looked at the man's liver. Three abscesses, all a different color, sat on the failing organ, each emitting something into the tissue and de-coloring it. Her eyes noticed a small lump formed in the organ. "It might be a tumor…" she said, grabbing the ultrasound nearby. Sure enough, the waves brought the hidden mass to vision.

Michael shook his head, "You know what to do Weaver…"

She bowed her head, grabbing the scalpel off the tray again and made a second incision, exposing the cytoplasm. She continued with the Powell Procedure, draining the cytoplasm and cutting the exposed black mass out of the organ. With the forceps, she set the tumor in a small tray and returned to the liver, applying the small patch and gelling it to place, her eyes examining for anything else in the meantime. She spotted another lump in a mere second. Filling the syringe, she injected the liquid stabilizer and began to reach for the ultrasound to remove the next one.

Michael grabbed her wrist, "Hold on…"

"What?" Nozomi looked back at him sharply, but he just nodded his head to the GUILT victim. She looked down and nearly gasped as she watched the lump move to the edge and eventually disappear from sight. "What the…?!" she looked closely at the liver. Suddenly, a small vapor of orange gas rose from the organ, followed closely by a green vapor and purple vapor. She moved back and held her breath as three, small white creatures crawled out of the tissue and onto the deteriorating organ. Each one held a different color: green, purple and orange.

'_Is this the new GUILT Michael's talking about?'_ she thought, watching in horror as the small parasites move around slowly, their long, spindly claws propelling them forward. Her fingers itched to pick up the laser and try to kill them as she heard the monitor dropping quickly. Michael was quiet, watching the small bugs with great interest as they continued emitting vapors.

"A defense mechanism…" he muttered, "Good. Collect some of those vapors with the drain for additional analyzes."

Nozomi nodded and reached for the drain. Her hands were shaking, her fingers reaching for the scalpel instead. Maybe she could cut the little bugs. Michael's eyes flashed and he handed the drain to her instead, "Don't try anything funny now."

"…" she took the drain from him and followed his orders, collecting each other the colored vapors with the drain carefully, each one separated into different containers which he switch. As the last one finished filling, he smirked, holding it up and looking at the now purple liquid, "Perfect… that's all I need. Close this subject up."

He took the four drain containers over to the counter which gave her one chance to try. Quietly as possible, she picked up the scalpel and brought the bladed edge down on the green GUILT parasite. It immediately dodged the blade, emitting more vapors in fury, the other two following suit before they disappeared under the safety of the liver's tissue. She reached for the ultrasound but instead, her fingers brushed against a clod hand and wrapped around the suturing needle. Nozomi's breath caught in her throat and she looked up, meeting Michael's steely blue gaze, "Dr. Weaver… close the subject if you don't mind…"

She gritted her teeth, glaring at Michael for a second and began to close the man's abdomen, Michael's gaze boring into her back as she worked. Upon applying the gel and the final bandage, Michael grabbed her shoulders, causing her to drop the tools, and pulled her back, pinning her against the wall. "Look, Dr. Weaver…" he growled, looking her dead in the eye, "This is your only warning as I said. Our leader would not be pleased to have his perfected creations destroyed before they can be released. You agreed to this job…"

"More like I was forced…" she hissed, not breaking under her gaze.

He released her and stepped away, "Forced or not… don't tamper with the GUILT… that is, unless you want to place you life on the line…"

Nozomi rubbed her shoulders, glaring at his back. His grip had been rough and had probably left a bruise. Michael shook his head, "I'm taking you back to play 'doctor' at that hospital for today. Oh, and Ms. Weaver…" She looked up as he called her 'last name.' "… Make sure to remember all the rules… one of our professor's looking for new candidates for our leader's perfect image of death…" he finished.

She shuddered inwardly at his tone, but followed him out. God, she was glad to get to St. Francis the next day.

oOoOoOo

Me: End of this chapter.

GS: … Hm… what happening next chapter?

Me: I think I'm gonna get the scripts and go from that… or maybe something for a more trust bond to form because they seem a little more friendly in the game.

GS: Sounds like a plan.

Me: …. Z-3.

Michael: (_sighs_)

Me: No! That was a perverted comment you!

Michael: (_walks away_)

Me: I'm not done with you! Come back here! (_chases_)

REVIEW!


	3. Gaining Trust

Me: Next chapter, alright!

GS: More darkness!

Me: Maybe more darkness…

GS: Is this a script chapter?

Me: Nah, the next one might I dunno.

GS: Ah, ok.

Me: Nyaro…

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Delphi: Under Wraps

Gaining Trust

oOoOoOo

Everyday, it was the same routine, Nozomi would wake up early in the morning to work at St. Francis and arrive back at the apartment in the late afternoon for some rest. Most of her evenings were then filled to helping Michael who would call her for some assistance. For two weeks straight, he was working on the newest strained, an Armored Bacteria located in the newest subject's lungs. She felt herself flinch every time she stepped out in the other side, hearing about another case of GUILT. She couldn't help but feel at fault.

Tonight, however, was different.

"Dr. Weaver, pay attention," Michael hissed. She didn't need telling twice, stepping closer to him, but still a few feet behind. Nozomi still remembered the incident a few weeks ago clearly and was still wary of him. They were currently in a dark alleyway, walking towards a small building.

"What are we doing here again?" she asked quietly.

Michael growled, "Someone broke into our computers… I have to take care of it."

"Eh… how does Delphi take care…?"

"Shh…"

Both of them walked into the building, looking around. Michael glowered into the darkness, spotting a silhouette in the black. They stepped forward. The man looked like your typical private eye, but he had a sickening grin on his face. Nozomi rolled her eyes, realizing it was just a gross looking hacker playing PI.

"So, everything I found out about Delphi wasn't a lie. You have the Devil Doctor as a partner…" he chuckled.

Michael looked bored, "What do you want to stay silent about this?"

Nozomi frowned, slightly disappointed at the bargaining process. She thought Delphi would do something other than hush money…. Well, if that man requested for hush money anyway. Her silver eyes leered at the man as he looked her up and down. _'Great, another sick pig,_' she thought, crossing her arms. The hacker smirked, "So, that's the Devil Doctor? … I'll stay silent if you let me get to know her… personally."

"Bastard…" Nozomi hissed, disgusted.

"I'm afraid she's out of the question. Her personal life is classified and she is not a bargaining chip," Michael replied coolly.

The man sighed, "Well, that's all I wanted then. If I can't have her, than this deal is sour…" The hacker pulled out a cell phone, hitting speed dial.

Michael sighed as well, pulling out a gun, "Indeed, this is sour."

"W-What are you doing?!" the man exclaimed.

Michael smirked, "You found out about Delphi… congratulations… however, you found out nothing. The location you give the police will be false by the time they do anything. You… well…"

"No! You can't…!" the man was shaking. Nozomi turned her head and closed her eyes. This was what she was expecting, however, she couldn't help but jump as the gun went off and the man began yelling out in pain. She had to do something, her doctor side yelled, but the one falling to Delphi shrugged the man aside.

"Come on…" Michael hissed, grabbing her arm.

Nozomi looked at him, "What? You killed him already…"

"Our Leader delivers judgment on incompetent fools like this… we just make sure he reaches them…" he said quickly.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the man, "He's alive?!"

Indeed, the man was writhing on the ground, clutching his chest, in silent pain, his mouth wide and trying to inhale air.

"Tch… still too strong…" he turned and put the gun away, sending a sidelong glance to her as something began to ring faintly in the night air. "Let's go before the police arrive…" he ordered. The sirens were already heard close by and Michael looked around, looking a little pissed, "Dammit… this way." They jumped out a broken window as the police cars appeared, pulling up in front of the building and dashed into the alleyways.

"They might run into the alleys! Get some men and scout the area now!"

"Hell…" Michael grunted. Nozomi looked back, catching sight of flashing lights and the shadows of the officers running into the alleys, flashlights burning into life in the darkness. She looked forward, stopping before she ran into Michael who had stopped before her. In front of them was an iron fence, easy to climb but still a hindrance in their position.

"This way!"

The voices and running steps were getting closer. "Start climbing!" Michael barked.

Nozomi grimaced, but grabbed the fence, "Just don't look up…"

"You shouldn't worry about that right now Weaver!" he exclaimed. She felt his weight as he grabbed the fence and start climbing too.

Just as she made it over to the other side, straightening her dress, and Michael reached the top, the police rounded the far corner, "There they are!"

"Run!" he yelled, jumping to the ground before the lights caught either of them. They both raced off again, but then Nozomi heard something she thought she would never hear:

"It doesn't matter! Open fire!"

A bullet hit the ground next to her left foot, making her jump again. Gunshots continued to echo in the alley, most missing her by mere inches. _'Dammit! How many bullets do those guns hold?!'_ she thought angrily, turning another corner. The fence rattled as the policemen began to climb over it themselves, buying a few more seconds. Nozomi turned around at the sound of a clink of metal against the ground and a grunt. Michael had cut a bullet out of his shoulder using a small pocket knife.

"Tch…" he looked the other way, taking the lead, Nozomi staring at his shoulder as it bled openly, but she also noticed him running with more favor to his right leg. They ran out of the alley near the park and, more importantly, near her apartment.

She grabbed his arm and looking him dead in the eye, she said, "I have an idea. Come on."

oOoOoOo

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"Ma'am, this is the police! We'd like to have a word with you."

Lights flickered on in the apartment and the policeman stepped back as the door opened. Nozomi gazed lazily at the officer, "This better be important, I have two operations later this morning and if I'm half asleep because you woke me up for no reason…"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that…" he paused, staring at her chest through her half-buttoned top.

She snapped her fingers irritably in his face, "Eyes up here buddy."

The officer jumped and stuttered, "U-Uh… two criminals we-were spotted running this direction a-and…"

"And… what kind of criminals?" she asked, opening the door a bit more.

He gulped and looked to the side, "They're part of Delphi."

"… Is that it? No description?" she asked, annoyed, "Look, there are warnings every morning about another GUILT infection caused by Delphi. If you don't have a description of these criminals you're chasing, thank you for wasting my precious sleeping time…" She slammed the door shut and locked it, flicking the lights out again. She listened to the officer's fading footsteps before walking back into her bedroom, "Okay, he's gone."

Michael stepped out of the closet, pulling out his small pocket knife again. Nozomi shook her head, "You should let me deal with that instead…"

"I refuse medical treatment…" he growled, kneeling down to remove the second bullet from his leg. She looked disgruntled as the bullet landed with a bloody clink against her carpet, blood dripping onto his pant leg now. He stood up and pocketed the knife, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow if anything comes up."

"Hold you horses…" she said, grabbing his arm, "You may refuse modern medicine, but at least let me stitch you up. You can get infected all you want, but you're not risking blood loss on my watch."

"You doctors and your…" he grumbled, but she walked off before hearing the rest, rolling her eyes at his attitude. She returned in a second carrying a needle, thread and gauze pads.

Michael glared, but she just ignored him, "It's just a simple suture and bandage, no gel, no alcohol."

"… alright…" he sighed, but he was still looking at her sharply.

She looked back, "… Well?"

"Well what?" he replied, blinking.

Nozomi rolled her eyes, "The shirt. Lose it. I don't want to sew your shirt to your skin." She heard him grumble under his breath but slowly, he removed his jacket, removed his tie and took off his shirt. Nozomi avoided staring at his finely chiseled chest and moved around to his back, focusing on the bullet hole. With the needle and thread, she worked quietly, suturing the injury closed. Michael didn't flinch or grunt as she threaded through his skin, sealing the first one in a few seconds on starting.

"Were they aiming for you, or did you step in the way?" she asked, moving to his leg. He didn't answer right away, ignoring the needle once again. She shook her head, "I get it, not the talkative type outside of work... Whatever, I'll be done in a second..."

"... Your ability is more important to Delphi right now," he finally said, making her look up, "For the sake of our success, my life is expendable."

The needle stopped moving, poised for a final stitch. Nozomi cut the thread and rose, looking at Michael in disbelief, "You can't be serious..."

"Oh, but I am. We humans just fight for life, yet we will take another's life just to survive and for what? To convince one to see another's ways? To show them the right politics or religion to follow?" Michael asked. She didn't answered, silent and contemplating answers while he redressed. He shook his head as he straightened his tie, "Face it... man seeks death and we're here to deliver their final judgment."

Nozomi watched him leave, still silent from his statement. She didn't have an answer still, but she did realize something. Michael trusted her enough to reveal Delphi's being.

oOoOoOo

Me: Kinda short but getting shot is short.

GS: Interesting...

Me: Ehehe... maybe now we go to script. Well, I'll think about it and be back later readers! Bye bye!

REVIEW!


	4. Surprised to Be Worried

Me: Having trouble coming up with this chapter so bare with me for this one yes.

GS: Readers might lose interest on this one.

Me: Eh... I'll continue typing this story anyway.

GS: That's staying with it.

Me: (_smiles_) I suck anyway! Let's start!

GS: (_sweat drops_)

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center because Atlus does. She only owns Todd Kelso and Christopher Dorian.

Me: Ahaha... his initials are CD.... ehehe...

GS: (_sighs_) Crazy...

Me: Nyaro...

oOoOoOo

Delphi: Under Wraps

Surprised to Be Worried

oOoOoOo

"Another great job Dr. Weaver!"

"Yes, we're quite fortunate that you came on this exchange program."

"Please," Nozomi said, waving a hand as she smirked slightly, "It's nothing. I'm grateful to get such an opportunity to come here."

"Oh Dr. Weaver, you are too kind," an older surgeon said, smiling. She smiled back, but it was half-heartedly. Ever since the hacking incident a week ago, the illusive Delphi had moved locations and she had only been there once. Apparently, Michael didn't need much help. Maybe the subject... patients were doing better and not contracting many diseases that needed her curing, but even so, it felt like something was wrong.

"Hey! Dr. Weaver!"

She turned around and saw that it was Todd who had called to her. He seemed very excited, running towards her with a rolled up newspaper in his hand and stopping before her to catch his breath. "D-Dr. Weaver...!" he panted, still grinning, "D-Did you hear? It's great news!"

"What's so great that you had to run all the way to the OR?" she asked, smirking. Todd turned scarlet, raising the newspaper with shaking hands, unrolling it for her to read. Her eyes widened as she read the first line and she took the paper from his quaking hands to read it clearly.

"_Young Surgeon Cures GUILT Patient:_

_A few days ago, a young woman by the name of Linda Reid was admitted into Hope Hospital at Angeles Bay for unknown injuries found in her lungs. Doctors were baffled by the cause which turned out to be the new pathogen called 'GUILT' that has recently appeared in several cases and had been known to be incurable. Yesterday morning, however, the answer to its treatment has been found. A young surgeon by the name of Derek Stiles, age 26, successfully treated and removed all signs of the pathogen presence in Ms. Reid's body._

_We were unable to interview the surgeon or his attending nurse, but we were able to talk to Ms. Reid's parents. "We are so grateful to that young man for saving our daughter," Mr. Reid said, "When we were told our daughter had GUILT we thought the worst." "I heard GUILT patients can only survive so long before they die," Mrs. Reid commented, "I thought I might lose my little girl. Thank you so much doctor."_

_Little is currently known about GUILT except for it's a deadly, man-made virus developed by the organization known as Delphi whose whereabouts are, once again, unknown. The police had a lead back on Monday, but instead, found another man who had been infected by GUILT. They were in pursuit of who they believed were two Delphi operatives and are able to report that they succeeded in injuring one of them. Unfortunately, both the operatives and the Delphi headquarters had disappeared before they could act. Hopefully, this string of events might be a sign that this disease will soon become a horrible nightmare."_

"Dr. Weaver?" Dr. Kelso spoke up, making Nozomi look up quickly.

"What? Oh, your still here?"

"Is something wrong Dr. Weaver?" he asked, "You look a little grim..."

"... No, it's nothing..." she replied quietly, handing back the newspaper. She forced a smile, "That is... indeed great news..."

"Isn't it though?" Dr. Kelso seemed unaware that the smile was false as he became cheerful once again, "Soon, GUILT will be gone and those Delphi guys will be behind bars!"

Nozomi cringed but didn't falter, "Yeah.... behind bars..."

"Well, I'm going to go and tell the others," he said, still oblivious to her odd behavior as he ran back down the hall. He looked back, waving wildly, "Bye Dr. Weaver! See you tomorrow!"

She waved back slowly, jumping as her cell phone started to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out, looking at the ID which read 'Unknown Caller'. _'Must be them...'_ she thought, flipping the phone open and bringing it up to her ear, "Hello? Nozomi Weaver speaking..."

"_Good Afternoon Ms. Weaver."_

"..." She didn't reply straight away. It wasn't Michael and she didn't give her number out to anyone else.

"_Don't worry Ms. Weaver. I'm calling on Michael's behalf. He's... busy, but he needs your assistance tonight. Someone will pick you up tonight at 6 PM sharp so be ready by then."_

The connection cut off and Nozomi closed her phone. Why couldn't Michael call her? For some reason, the thought worried her.

oOoOoOo

The man who picked her up and took her to the Eidoth Research Facility was Christopher Dorian. He had rust orange hair, short and spiky and sea green eyes. He stopped before a door after passing may others and looked at her expectantly, "This is your new lab. Michael is at a meeting and will be back in a while... oh and be careful... he seems to be a little under the weather..."

"Right..." Nozomi replied but something about Christopher's smile made her wonder if what he said was true and if Michael was under the weather, was is just a little or was it beyond that.

He walked away and she opened the door, stepping into the quietly lit room. It looked exactly like the previous one back at the old headquarters, if not, a bit bigger with a back room hidden by a curtain. Notes were scattered on the counter along with various test tubes and vials, her surgical tools and various other things like an IV needle and hub. She looked at the notes, reading names like Kyriaki and Deftera, noting that they each had different effects. One of the papers was almost blank, scribbled at the top quickly was Savato. A few papers under was another page with a list of names, locations, and various initials, two being Angeles Bay and Hope Hospital. How did he get this information?

She jumped and moved away as the door opened and closed, turning around to see Michael standing there, surlier than usual. He looked paler than normal, his breathing in short pants but he stood up, straightening his tie and walked over to her. "Sorry about the delay Dr. Weaver... I had an urgent meeting," he said, straightening the papers into a stack, moving some of the tools aside for more room. He placed a file on top and looked at her closely, "We have a small situation..."

"You're talking about that surgeon who destroyed GUILT over at Hope right?" she asked.

He frowned and nodded, "Just what we need... some upstart destroying our Leader's creations...."

Michael closed his eyes, grimacing slightly. Nozomi looked at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly but he waved a hand, "It's nothing..."

"If you say so..." she replied, rolling her eyes at his stubbornness.

He shot her a small glare but sighed, "Today I need you to remove some tumors from our subject's large intestines. They're causing his vitals to rise and fall at abnormal rates."

"Alright.... let's set him up and make sure the anesthesia is in full effect," she replied, still looking at him. His eyes met hers for a brief second and she looked away quickly. No time for distractions, she had to get to work.

_A few moments later...._

The procedure didn't take long and the young, infected man was taken away as soon as she had finished. Michael quickly returned to his notes, jotting down line after line of which Nozomi didn't try and read. His pen stopped scratching against paper and she looked up quickly at a small round of coughs. It didn't stop and soon, Michael was hunched over, coughing heavily into his hand. Her eyes widened in alarm and she moved over to him, "Michael?"

"I-It's nothing..." he hissed. She placed a hand on his shoulder, concerned but her palm met with a wet spot. Her fingers curled as she pulled her hand back, turning her palm towards herself to see a dark red splotch against her pale skin.

She looked at him, "... your wounds... you didn't give them time to heal properly."

"I'll be fine..." he said, but started coughing again.

"... Wait here..." Nozomi said and started to walk out of the room, but Michael looked at her accusingly, "Don't you dare get medicine."

"I'm not, you need something to drink," she replied and disappeared out of the room. She moved around the halls quickly, looking for a room that might have something, anything. Finally, after a few minutes, she found a coffee machine. _'So, they need coffee just as much as doctors...' _she thought with a smirk. As a cup started to fill with the warm liquid, Nozomi shot a glance around, making sure nobody was there before reaching into her lab coat. No matter where she went, she made sure to carry some sort of cold medicine for incase purposes. She looked around once more as she opened the bottle, pouring a little of the contents into the coffee and mixed it. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice.

When she returned to the lab, Michael was still at the counter, holding his forehead and growling under his breath. The infection was far worse than a simple cold, she knew, but the medicine would help fight some of the symptoms. Her clicking heels caught his attention and she placed the cup in his waiting hand. He took a sip and paused, "... more bitter than usual..."

"Someone needed a little wake up elsewhere I guess..." she remarked, though, she was lying through her teeth.

He shook his head, "Whatever the reason may be... I'll take you home for today."

oOoOoOo

Me: She's going to Old Brooks St. Hospital tomorrow, just gonna say.

GS: Now this part is from the game right?

Me: (_nods_)

GS: Ahaha...

Me: Nyaro... let's just see what happens.

REVIEW!


	5. Pursuit

Me: This one will be fun...

GS: I can't wait for the next chapter though.

Me: ... Stop reading my notes.

GS: ... fine.

Me: (_laughs_) Ok, World, Picup, do your stuff.

Picup and World: Ok!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center because Atlus does.

Picup: They still can't be real.

World: Are we back on Naomi's chest size?

ITB: Nope, they're real.

Picup and World: ...

oOoOoOo

Delphi: Under Wraps

Pursuit

oOoOoOo

"Dr. Weaver! Dr. Weaver!"

"Dr. Kelso?"

Nozomi looked up from her cleaning, seeing the young man run up to her, his arms waving frantically for her attention. He looked ecstatic, a huge grin on his face, "There's a reporter here to see you Dr. Weaver! He's from a huge company and everything!"

"Calm down for a second," she said, smiling, "Can you tell me a little more about him? I'm a little camera shy..."

Todd tilted his head, "Uh... let me think for a second... dark hair... accent maybe... well, I don't remember what he looked like. He just said he came from Japan to talk with you about the exchange program. I wouldn't blame the medical board for wanting..."

The water stopped and something clattered against the bottom of the stainless steel sink. He cocked his head, "Huh? Dr. Weaver? Is something the matter?"

"No... It's nothing..." she said, waving a hand, but her thoughts were out of control, _'How the hell did they find me?'_

"Well, he's waiting for you at the entrance... guess someone told him your shift was over," Todd continued, once again, oblivious to her turmoil. Nozomi remembered the reporters the first time after she got removed from the Japanese Medical Board. The press had been one of the many reasons she took up Delphi's offer without hesitance and once she had arrived, she was sure they would never find her again. Maybe this one had found out about Delphi too.

She sighed, "Alright... I'll see him about this..."

'_Yeah right...'_

oOoOoOo

Another chase was soon underway as they left Eidoth, disguised as Old Brooks St. Hospital, and she would have to admit, this guy, whoever it was, was persistent. She double checked her seatbelt as Michael sped the car up, not pedal to the metal, but close enough. As the black car swerved through the Mountain Pass, he looked at the rearview mirror.

"...He's still following us. I thought we'd be able to lose him on this mountain road," he said, his eyes turning back towards the road ahead.

Nozomi shook her head, glancing at her side mirror, seeing the headlights still following close behind, "He did come all the way from Japan. Would you want to leave empty-handed?"

"Damn reporters'll do anything for a scoop," he replied, hands clasping the wheel firmly, "He probably wants to build his career on the remains of the 'Devil Doctor'. It isn't often that the Japanese Medical Board expels a doctor for having magical powers."

She shook her head and sighed, knowing it was the truth, but he could at least stop bringing it up. Michael noticed her suddenly silence and, which a smirk, added, "... Or maybe he wants to get under that lab coat of yours and start rumors of his own."

It worked.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked over at him, laughing lightly, "You're disgusting."

'_Well it worked...'_ he thought, shaking his head, _'Wait... why the hell did I do that now?'_

"What makes you think it's me he's after, anyway?" she asked, her laughter dying down, "Maybe he stumbled on your organization; they have a presence in Japan, don't they? Considering all your activity lately--"

"If anyone had found out about us, I'd know," he cut in, eyes shooting towards the rearview mirror again. The car was getting closer and he cursed under his breath. He glanced over at Nozomi again, "If it's all right with you, I believe this situation calls for a little more speed..."

With a curt nod, the car's engine roared as he stepped on the gas. The distance between the two cars grew dramatically, especially as they entered the tunnel in the mountain. It was pitch black, the car's headlights piercing the darkness. His steely blue eyes were focused on the road and he rarely looked back to checked on the tailing car.

"... Are you sure he's a reporter? He could be working for the government," Nozomi commented, but he shook his head, "The FBI wouldn't be so obvious. It's clear he has no idea what he's doing. I've had training, but he's going to get himself killed if he keeps driving like that."

She looked back, noticing what he was talking about. The car was swerving awkwardly on the road, going between lanes as it attempted to catch up on the unfamiliar road. She turned around, her eyes widening when she saw what was approaching at a deadly speed, "Look out! There's a curve ahead!"

"I know that!" Michael snapped. Quickly, he pulled the wheel, the tires screeching as the car turned sharply. Nozomi held onto the door, shutting her eyes as they rounded through the turn and only opening them after they finally cleared the tunnel. Michael hit the breaks, tires screeching once more and he looked back, "...Dammit!"

There was a thundering crash echoing from the tunnel and she opened the car door, stepping out. Smoke started to billow out of the tunnel and she bit her lip. Michael set the car in park and stepped out, shaking his head, hissing, "That idiot ran right into the wall!"

"... Go back," Nozomi said after a moment of watching more smoke rise out of the tunnel.

Michael looked at her sharply, "You don't think you're going to save him, do you!? It's his own fault this happened. Besides, pulling him out of that wreck would be a pain in the ass."

"And how do you think the newspaper will treat this story if he dies?" she asked. He was about to reply, but she just shook her head, "I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"Tch, doctors... This would be a lot easier if you didn't have a conscience," he grumbled, watching her get back in the car. He got in, taking it out of park and u-turned, "We're getting the hell out of here if he's already black-tagged, understand?"

Nozomi laughed under her breath once more. Man, he was such a sourpuss over these things.

oOoOoOo

Slowly, the vehicle pulled to a stop. She was still pleased at the fact she could save Mr. Makurami after his little accident and that the rescue team had responded. Even if it was that same reporter from the hospital and wanted to drag up her history, it was her job to save him. Nozomi turned to look at Michael, noticing that he was resting against the window, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, most likely catching up on some much needed sleep. He kind of looked... cute.

Nozomi quickly shook her head and tapped his shoulder, "Michael... hey, Michael."

"Hm...?" he grumbled, opening his eyes slowly and looking around.

She smirked, "A little worn out after everything? I wouldn't blame you but how may hours of sleep do you get anyway?"

Michael didn't answer as he opened the car door, got out and closed the door, expecting her to hand him the keys as she stepped out as well. However, instead of handing him the keys, she closed the driver's side door, locked it, and pocketed the car keys. He looked at her, hard but she just glared back, "You're not going anywhere tonight in your condition..."

"I'm not staying here," Michael replied, "I have important experiments to run now and they need to be done as soon as possible."

"That might not happen if you fall asleep at the wheel and get yourself in an accident as well..." Nozomi hissed. Once again, he was about to respond but she cut him off, "And then what happens the police arrive and ID your body if you 'black-tag'? Also, I want to recheck your injuries."

"... Can you put that conscience of yours to sleep?" Michael asked, "Because it's starting to bug the hell out of me."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve, dragging him (with some protest) to her apartment. She was going to glad when she could put this all behind her, but for now, she would just have to live with this medical-hating fanatic.

oOoOoOo

Me: That's the end of Chapter 5 (though it's short)! Yay! Time for more fun and torture in the next chapter!

Picup and World: 'Fun and torture'?

ITB: You'll see...

GS: Ahaha... torture... (_listens to Fallen Grandeur_)

Me: Oh well...

Review because I know you're reading this... (**seriously**)


	6. Disobedience

Me: Here comes number 6!

GS: You're enjoying this story huh?

Me: Of course, you know me. I think I have become a Naomi Fan.

GS: (_sighs_) Oh no...

Picup: Now she has three things to do.

Me: Let me get this out of my head.

GS and Picup: ... Alright?

Disclaimer: Trauma Center is owned and created by Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Delphi: Under Wraps

Disobedience

oOoOoOo

Days passed and the car chase was nothing but another operation in Nozomi's mind as she walked through the halls of Old Brooks St. Hospital, her black lab coat fluttering behind her. It was weird, but she had become accustomed to working here now ever though it was Delphi. If you looked closely, it appeared like any other hospital, though it was more for development than operations and treatment. Her hand grasped the doorknob and she turned, stepping into the room and looking over at the counter, spotting Michael, once again, pouring over his notes. She sighed, shaking her head, "You'll never get better if you keep working like this you know..."

"Hm..." was all he said, scratching something out with his pen and writing something else quickly. That, she was use to as well, noting that every time that Michael was working on his precious research, she would have a better chance talking to a wall instead. Silently as possible, she walked over to the counter and looked at his back, placing a hand carefully on his wounded shoulder. He stiffened as her touch, his pen halting momentarily.

"... Just a little moisture..." she mused, pulling her hand away and looking at her fingertips. No traces of blood were present, "And it's not blood. Finally giving it time to heal, are you?"

"Anything to keep you from watching my 24/7..." he mumbled.

She smiled, "You are such a..."

Their lab door opened and five Delphi operatives entered, standing before the door as it closed. Michael rose from his chair, confused but he hid it well. Nozomi's silver eyes glanced at all the operatives, only identifying two of them as a familiar. Christopher stepped forward, shaking his head. His sea green eyes looked at Nozomi, disappointment evident, "You just had to be a doctor... didn't you?"

"What?" Nozomi asked, but Christopher shook his head, "Modern medicine is strictly taboo for all uses unless it is your special case operations Ms. Weaver..."

"I didn't use modern medicine to treat Michael's wounds..." she replied coolly, glaring sharply at Christopher, "He told me not to himself..."

"But slipping medicine into his coffee," Christopher said, shaking a finger like he was scolding a child, "That... is forbidden as well."

"Dr. Weaver?" Michael asked, looking at her sharply, his brows furrowed, but Nozomi was silent, her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly.

Christopher shook his head and, with a smirk, looked at the other operators, "Well, her look is evidence enough. Seize her."

Three of the Delphi members instantly swarmed her, two grabbing her arms tightly and dragging her out the door. Nozomi struggled in vain efforts to get away, looking at Michael desperately. He just stared, that same cold gaze in his eyes, but he did have a something to ask.

"Why Dr. Weaver?"

"…I still don't believe your leader's ways and no matter where I work, it's still my job to save people… good or bad…" she replied, bowing her head. A forceful tug on her hair made her wince and forced her to look up at Christopher.

His eyes were leering at her and his lips were curved in a vicious smile, "And that is exactly why you're in trouble… take her away and get ready to see the Leader…"

"Adam?!" Michael barked and Christopher nodded, "Of course. This is the second rule she's broken, both of which are already stepping over the boundary. It wouldn't be as bad if you didn't tell us about her attempt to destroy GUILT."

Michael fell silent.

Soon, the room was emptied and he was the only one remaining.

'_But.... I didn't tell anyone...'_

Nozomi was forced to walk down the hallway, more eyes watching her than her first day here. They almost seemed to be laughing as her wrists where shackled behind her back and Christopher shoved her into a cold room. She sat up, shivering, but still glared back angrily at the Delphi man. He just laughed, "Get acquainted with your new friends. You might be joining them if our Leader is in a foul mood."

As he closed the door and locked it, she looked around, realizing in a moment's time where she was. It was Delphi's morgue. She rose to her feet and stumbled back, horrified as she backed into a gurney. Slowly, she turned around, and gasped when she saw it was a young child, its skin ominously gray and eyes shut. Nozomi wasn't aware she was moving away until her back met cold steel, allowing her to see all the twenty or more bodies in the room.

With as much will as she could muster, Nozomi turned her head away and shut her eyes. Even though she had been to a morgue many times, she wasn't use to seeing it mostly filled with children.

oOoOoOo

"Uh!"

Her shoulder scrapped against the metal floor as she was unceremoniously tossed into a pitch black room. Nozomi didn't remember arriving on the boat or falling unconscious back in the morgue. With a little difficulty, she rose to her knees, looking around and spotted someone or something looking back at her with piercing red eyes.

"Do you not see your futile attempts to defy death?"

She scrambled to her feet, moving away from the red eyes as they flashed angrily and bumping into one of the five Delphi operatives there. Michael wasn't among them. In an instant, the room filled with a chilling blue light, illuminating a large glass container filled with a bubbling solution… and a decrepit body with swirling gray hair and shimmering blue markings on his blackened skin. The man's red eyes blinked slowly, surprising Nozomi.

The ashen lips parted as the decaying man spoke, "Man created medicine and defied the natural order of life and death. You doctors are nothing but sinful beings allowing others immoral lives. My creations… my gifts to humanity will balance this tarnished cycle and cleanse the World of people like yourself."

The operative that Nozomi bumped into grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward, "What do you want us to do with her?"

"Defying my rules is defying God's will," the man said, blinking, "Judgment must be cast, but with her will, she cannot receive it. Break her and bring her back… alone."

Once again, she was led out of the room, pulled roughly into the ship's dark hull and maneuvered away to another lab filled with similar tubes, the only difference being that small children occupied each cylinder, their hair fallen out and their eyes closed. They past them instead and forced her to sit before a stretcher. There was a man bound to it, wide awake and casting fearful glances around the room, his eyes falling on Nozomi.

"Mr. Makurami!" she exclaimed.

"H-Help me!" he gasped, trying to get free, but Christopher walked over with an aged man, more specific, Professor Blackwell who she just met the other day. Christopher laid a hand on Makurami's chest, forcing him down though he still struggled to move. Blackwell dug in his pocket, raising a capped syringe filled with a sickly green colored liquid. He uncapped it and injected it into Mr. Makurami's arm via IV hub.

Silence fell, the Delphi members awaiting a reaction and Nozomi held her breath. Mr. Makurami started to shake violently, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands firmly. Nozomi looked up at Christopher, "What are you doing!?"

"Just correcting one of your errors Dr. Weaver..." he replied, forcing her to look back at Mr. Makurami who was now letting out anguishing cries and pulling at his bindings in a fiendish attempt to escape. She closed her eyes and tried turning away again, but they didn't allow her, forcing her to turn back and watch as Makurami shuttered, his eyes bulging as his screams became mute cry to the lights overhead. Slowly, the gleam of life retreated from his eyes, his mouth closed and his body slumped against the stretcher. Nozomi stared, horrified, "W-What was...?"

"Paraskevi... one of the special GUILT," Christopher answered, "Truly the arrow to the heart... isn't it Dr. Weaver? Good job at advancing its movements Blackwell... Now take her back to Adam you three... Blackwell, lets move the body and get back to work, yes?"

Christopher and Blackwell watched as she was taken away without a fight or struggle and once more shoved into the room where the corpse man, Adam, resided. The red eyes were focused on her once more, the charcoal lips parting as he spoke, "He has been freed from his burden as all men shall... the time for the world to be cleansed is soon. As with God's design, death's sweet blessing will return to this world and no longer will your medicine infect the grand tapestry of life."

Nozomi leaned against the wall, the memories of what she witnessed still running through her mind, she almost didn't catch what Adam said. She shut her eyes, shaking her head and hissing, "...Then why give us a will to live?"

"The will to live is natural to all beings, but to use a great gift to defy your creator is inexcusable..." the man replied, eyes flashing angrily. The chamber started to fill with an invisible threat to Nozomi, but she remained unaware as she stepped forward, "We created medicine to allow us to use God's gift of life to the fullest."

"But now you go beyond your severed thread and live farther than his wishes..." the man hissed. Her vision was becoming hazy, the room starting to swim. She felt her legs shake and buckle. Nozomi noticed that it was becoming a difficult task to breathe the longer she stood and remained with Adam. She weakly pulled at her shackles, staring through the blur of colors.

"God gave us life... it is our choice whether to continue to fight... or follow nature's course..." she hissed. Mr. Makurami's death flashed through her mind as she fell forward, red eyes piercing through the memory and infecting her unconscious mind.

oOoOoOo

Their Leader was situated in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and even on a good day, the trip was a few hours. Michael sat silently at the counter, his eyes closed and his chin resting on his hands propped on his elbows. There was a considerable difference without that surgeon, especially that growing ache bugging him.

Worse, it wasn't even in his back.

His eyes snapped open as the lab door creaked open and the light thump against his floor announced something or someone falling to the ground. Michael saw Christopher and Blackwell standing at the door, both of which were staring down at the stagnant form of Nozomi.

"She's lucky," Christopher hissed as Michael knelt next to her, "No input as to whether or not to rid of her. Too bad Blackwell, she might've been perfect for your research like the others..."

"Her ability is still of use to us," Blackwell grumbled, "Adam knows that and you should as well, Christopher... Michael, I suggest you take her home before anyone changes their minds."

Both turned and disappeared, the door shutting quietly. Michael looked down at Nozomi in the newfound silence, unsure of what to do really. After a moment, he sighed and carefully scooped her up in his arms- one arm supporting her shoulders, the other, under her knees. At the motions, she let out a muted whimper which made him freeze fearing she might be waking up. Her body remained limp against his form and she took slow, wavering breaths- so close to not breathing at all.

In a sudden haste, Michael proceeded to following orders.

oOoOoOo

Me: Over 2000 words...

ITB, GS, Picup, World: And getting longer as you type this!

Me: N-Nyaro...

Note 1: YES, I KILLED THE NEWS REPORTER FROM Z-3!

Note 2: I TOTALLY SKIPPED THE KIDNEY TRANSPLANT!

REVIEW!


	7. Realization

Me: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry I haven't updated! I wasn't sure how to do this and then I just moved on to something else…

GS: (_coughs_) Persona.

Picup: (_sneezes_) Devil Summoner.

World: (_mutters_) Digital Devil Saga.

Me: … Okay, so A LOT pulled me away, but here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Center as it belongs to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Delphi: Under Wraps

Realization

oOoOoOo

The jet black car came to a stop at the curb near Nozomi's apartment and Michael shut the engine off, leaning back in his chair. He wasn't really sure what was going on anymore in Delphi. They had begun spiraling a bit after that surgeon – what's his name? Derek Stiles? – treated the first creation, Kyriaki. It wasn't possible. No normal surgeon should've been able to cure such a violently active creature. Hmph, his agent under cover did say something about him being able to use the Healing Touch, but not in the same manner that Nozomi could. Whatever the Inner Circle was planning, they better tell him soon.

As much as he would've liked to continue contemplating over his job, a shifting lab coat brought his attention to his passenger. Nozomi was still out, her lab coat covering her as she slept, and the thin black and orange fabric rising and falling with each breath she drew. She barely moved at all, but then again, he supposed rocking with the car's movements didn't count as actual motion. It hated to say it, but she probably needed attention for the night after a hallucinogenic confinement. He had never been exposed, but it could drive some of their men mad or suicidal. Adam knew she was vital, but at the same time, she was medical scum; no, she was just a surgeon entangled in something that was way over her head.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, he opened the driver's door and looked up. Clouds rumbled in the distance, blackening out the night sky and the dull scent of rain drifted on weak gusts of wind. It would pick up soon with the storm and inevitably the temperature would drop at least a few degrees, but not extremely to a point of notability.

Michael walked around the car, ignoring a white car speeding by as he stopped and opened the passenger's door. Nozomi didn't shift or stir, continuing on in her sleep. Dammit, he needed the key to the apartment and he didn't want to try finding out where it was hidden. He fought off the heat rising to his cheeks and knelt down, reaching forward with a hand. He dug into the lab coat pockets, but God wasn't exactly letting him off easy. Neither pocket held her apartment key. Dammit, he knew he should've made a spare besides how creepy that seemed. Carefully, he raised his hand, moving to her dress pocket. It was then that he realized how tight it was on her and that he really needed to request the uniform be redesigned as he fished in her pocket. Fortunately, he found it in the first go and was able to unlock her front door.

Thunder rolled overhead again as he returned to the car and knelt down. He had been assigned to watch over and assist Nozomi and he was doing just that. This was nothing more and nothing less. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of her seat, slipping his other arm under her legs when she was farther out of the car.

It was work getting her inside the apartment and on her bed, but he somehow managed. He stepped out for a second to lock the car and retreated inside the apartment, turning out the lights just as a bolt flashed high above. His steely eyes sharpened as the darkness encroached on his vision. It was something he was use too; the darkness and a small light on. For now, the lights had to be out for Nozomi's sake, just until it was all clear.

Rain was starting to fall now as he grabbed a chair from the front and carried it down the hall to her bedroom. He stared at her prone form, remembering what she had said. It was her job to save the good and bad. How rotten a job really… Medicine was not only sin, but it endangered those diligently working on it. Sure, GUILT would take his life one day, but it was meant to. It was a day all in Delphi faced, but he remembered history extremely well. Medics burned as witches, killed for aiding the enemy, taken hostage since they could heal; such a double-edged job with no fulfillment and besides what they did now, people still died of old age. It was simpler to let life be balanced by the diseases God made.

And yet…

Even without medicine, he understood the body fought back naturally. Cells turned against disease to cleanse it; that was placed by God, was it not? He never really considered… The vaccines made were usually taken from the very system God designed to fight against a certain disease, but didn't that mean there was another way a person was supposed to die? Disease evolved, but the body evolved too. Delphi was going to correct the error of man's longevity, but what about those few meant to live on? Evolution, the cycle of life and death, the struggle for life over death; man fought about all this, but still did what they must. Mankind killed their flesh and blood, brainwashed, tortured, corrupted… Good and Bad; Justice and Villainy.

Lust, greed, pride, envy, gluttony, sloth, and wrath…

Chastity, charity, humility, kindness, temperance, diligence, and patience…

How does one fall into either category? There was no in between. Delphi was doing a charity to humanity and God, but that was the group overall. What about those against…?

Michael blinked at a rather loud crash of thunder and lightning, his eyes refocusing. Nozomi – no, no her name was Naomi - Which category did she fall under? At the moment, she worked for herself, for survival, but at the same time, she did it because she was a doctor. She couldn't save the GUILT patients, but was curing them to the best that Delphi required. She had openly admitted to curing him as well even though… this could've happened.

Humility, kindness, diligence, patience…

There were more people like this who worked not only for themselves, but for the good of another, for their survival; a charity on someone's life and the patience to help them through. He was nearly ticking off all seven virtues instead of the seven sins he expected, but did this mean they were wrong?

For a while, he let his mind drift as he stared out the darkened window, watching the rain tap against the glass and slide down drop by drop. Minutes drew to the first hour and then the second slowly when he finally noticed Naomi shiver. Ugh, he forgot to pull the sheets up. He pulled the bed sheets over Naomi's body before turning to the window and allowing time to pass again.

Three hours…

Four…

The fifth hour creeping and he stifled a yawn, ignoring another flash of lightning outside. The bed creaked and, for a moment, he thought she was finally going to awaken. It was a false alarm, but he noticed something wrong. The bed sheets were slowly sliding off as she tossed and turned, chest rising and falling at an abnormally rapid pace. He raised an eyebrow, shifting closer to the bed as she mumbled something inaudible. Her shaking returned and began clawing at the bed.

"… Ms. Kimishima?" Michael asked, his eyes darting to her face for a reaction. There was none, but he noticed the beads of sweat dotting her forehead as she started panting. Pants turned into gasps, choked attempts for air. Her hands moved, reaching for something around her throat that was invisible to him.

'_Hell, the hallucinogen must still be in her system,' _he mentally cursed and placed a hand on her arm. He had to stop her from hurting herself and, hopefully, wake her up.

"Ms. Kimishima, wake up," he said coolly, shaking her a bit, but she didn't rouse, her skin becoming pale. Her breath was becoming shorter. He frowned and shook her again, "Ms. Kimishima!"

His eyes shot to her hand as it grabbed his sleeve. For a moment, he thought she was going to awaken then, but no, her eyes didn't open. Her slender fingers held on tightly, the grip intensifying, but it released suddenly and fell away. The shaking stopped and her breathing ceased. The rhythm her chest rose and fell at stopped and her head lulled to the side a bit.

His brows furrowed, "Ms. Kimishima…?"

No reply.

He hissed under his breath, his hold tightening on her arm, "Ms. Kimishima… it's just an illusion… Wake up…!"

Still nothing.

"… Naomi Kimishima, whoever is doing this to you isn't there…" he said urgently, releasing her arm. His hand moved to her face, fingers brushing her cheek slightly as he moved to her closed eyes. God, if they were dilated…

Her lips suddenly parted and she gasped, coughing for air and he moved back, knocking over his chair. He let out a breath his didn't know he was holding, watching as her eyes started fluttering open. She rolled to her side, coughing again, and gazed up at him, "M-Michael? What are – What are you doing here?"

Michael swallowed, but then cleared his throat, turning away, "You passed out from a hallucinogen… I was told to bring you home."

"… I see," she murmured. For a moment, he thought she was going to get up, but she just sighed, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow, "I thought… A dream? Or a nightmare? I was infected with GUILT and then… choking me… I-I can't remember who."

"That was from the chemicals… I'm sure it's nothing now," he said, looking back at her. He snapped his head away, cheeks faintly red. She could warn him when she's undressing… The covers shifted and he chanced a glance back, relieved at the fact she was under the bed sheets again.

"… Why did you stay?"

"Hm..?"

"You didn't have to stay," Naomi said, "I know work is important to you, yet you remained here."

"I'm supposed to be your assistant and caretaker. If something happened to you, I couldn't perform any research," he replied blandly.

"Mhm… so you're under orders. It was nothing though. You don't need to babysit me," she mumbled.

"Almost dying in your sleep isn't 'nothing'. This has happened several times before," Michael said, his voice raised a bit. It lowered though as he continued, "The hallucinogen drives people insane, causing them to have nightmares. If they're exposed again, most are driven to suicide. You can't step out of line again."

"… Awe, you sound genuinely concerned," Naomi teased, not really taking him seriously. He really wanted to snap, but his hands shot up, catching a pillow. He blinked as she sighed, "I know. I'll be more careful, but it was a risk I needed to take. Anyway, you can sleep on the couch or join me. You better not be touchy though."

"The couch is just fine."

"Whatever works for you," she yawned. She turned away from him and fell silent, drifting to sleep again. Michael stared at her for a moment, but then stepped out of the room, closing the door slowly. When Naomi rose the next morning and entered the living room, he was no longer there, but the pillow and blanket he had used were neatly folded on the armrest.

oOoOoOo

Me: (_lets out a breath_) Finally! Well, you can see why I got stuck. Making Michael contemplate all that stuff was a little over my head when I started this. Anyway, review please! I'll get to work on the next chapter!

Picup: Yeah… no…

Me: Wha?

GS: You're playing Nocturne again.

Me: … Oh, dammit!


End file.
